Zootopia Meets the Valley of Peace
Zootopia Meets the Valley of Peace is a crossover story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a crossover between Zootopia and Kung Fu Panda. Recently, Zootopian explorers made a discovery on the other side of the world: a new land called China, and, in that land, more animals, but ones very different from them. Nick and Judy opted to be the first to travel there for tourism purposes. Boarding a boat, they head to this new land. There, they finally see the new place. This uses a derivative of my 2.0 continuity and my remake version of Kung Fu Panda, where Po and Tigress are dating. Trivia *Anthro reptiles, insects and birds don't exist in Nick and Judy's part of the world, as the only ones of those are regular animals, and they are surprised to see them. *Each person in this world speaks the same language. Story All of Nick and Judy's family and friends had come to see them off. They would be traveling to China by boat, and, at the docks in Sahara Square, everyone gathered. Their parents were the first to say goodbye. "Be safe," Marian said to her son and daughter-in-law. Nick smiled. "We will, Mom. See you soon," he said. Robin stepped in. "Have a good time, son," he said. He then turned to Judy. "You too," he said. Stu and Bonnie, and Judy's siblings, all spoke. "Take lots of pictures," Bonnie said. Judy smiled. "We will," she said. After her family's goodbyes, they took goodbyes from Gazelle, Bogo, Clawhauser and others. Now, they were ready to go. They got their luggage as the boat crew took a chest of golden coins, which were the new land's currency, on board for them. Nick and Judy boarded the boat and, before long, they had set sail for China. In their cabin, Nick and Judy cuddled up. "I can't wait to see this new land," Judy said. Nick nodded. "Me too," he replied. The two leaned in for a deep kiss. Nick was joyful to have Judy as his wife. The bunny kissed him back every bit as eagerly. Time passed as they traveled across the sea. Finally, they arrived in China. Heading up the river, they docked at a village. "We have arrived," the coyote captain said to them. Nick and Judy smiled. "We're on our way," Nick said. Nick and Judy began gathering their bags and money from the chest. Outside, a group of inhabitants of the village, made up of bunnies, pigs, goats, sheep, geese and ducks began to arrive on the scene to see who had come to them. They were surprised by the ducks and geese, as sentient birds did not exist back in Zootopia. A short time later, Nick and Judy emerged and left the boat. They were stunned to see animals that looked so different from how they did back in Zootopia. The animals watched them as they passed by silently. Before long, they found themselves in the village. Judy looked about. "I wonder what this place is called," she said. A passing duck heard her. "It's called the Valley of Peace," he said. Nick and Judy smiled. "Thank you," Nick said. As they continued to walk on, they started to become hungry. Suddenly, they smelled what smelled like cooking soup. They decided to follow it. Before long, they found its source: a noodle shop. They entered, where they were met by an old goose in a red-colored robe with a funny hat meant to look like a noodle bowl. "Ah, welcome to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop! I am Mr. Ping. What can I do for you two today?" he asked. Nick smiled. "What smells so good?" he asked. Before Mr. Ping could answer, a new voice sounded. "That's my dad's famous soup!" it said. They turned to see a male panda and an attractive female tiger standing there. Mr. Ping looked at them. "Meet my son, Po, and his girlfriend, Tigress," he said. Mr. Ping went on to explain that Po was his adopted son, that he and Tigress were Kung Fu masters, and that they lived at the Jade Palace. Nick and Judy ordered the soup and continued listening. Tigress took over as Mr. Ping went to fill the order. "Mr. Ping makes the best soup you'll ever eat," she said. Nick and Judy listened to her speak. She reminded Judy a lot of King Mufasa's daughter-in-law, Nala. Both were beautiful felines with obviously strong personalities. Finally, the soup came. Nick and Judy had a great trip. They experienced everything the valley had to offer, taking lots of pictures over their stay. They also saw and befriended others, like Masters Shifu, Monkey, Crane, Mantis and Viper. They were surprised again, as sentient insects and reptiles didn't exist in Zootopia either. Finally, when the time came to return to Zootopia, they said goodbye to their new friends and left. Nick smiled as they boarded the boat. "Next stop, Zootopia," he said. Judy nodded. She was ready to go home. Category:Zootopia 2.0 derivitives Category:Non-canon fics Category:Crossovers Category:Kung Fu Panda crossovers Category:Stories containing characters from outside Disney Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Stories where the other main cast appears Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are the main protagonists Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Travel stories Category:Stories where characters take a trip Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films Category:Romance Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:PrinceBalto Category:Stories where other characters are mentioned